Really?
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: When Tenten is pregnant, she sees Neji talking to another woman about Oh, God what! Their son? What will Tenten think?


Author's Notes: This is not a one-shot. It's Neji/Ten.

Summary: When Tenten is pregnant, she sees Neji talking to another woman about - Oh, God - what! Their son? What will Tenten think?

Chapter 1

Tenten gently rubbed her swollen belly. In a matter of two more months, she'll be having her first baby.

She never felt so happy. She was finally going to have a family of her own. She had always dreamed of finally having a family.

It had been a year, since Neji and Tenten got married, and so far, everything was stable.

That is…until one day…

Tenten was walking around the village for exercise (since she wanted her baby to be healthy). Everything was so beautiful and peaceful. This was going to be the greatest day!

Suddenly, two figures caught her attention. They were sitting on a bench and were talking about something.

The weapon mistress carefully hid behind a nearby bush. She was shocked to see Neji with another woman!

"I'm pregnant, and I think it's a boy," the woman said. "What about your wife?"

Tenten's eyes widened. It couldn't be Neji's, right? Neji would never cheat on her!

"Don't worry," Neji said softly. "I'll take care of it. I'll hide you. Tenten will never know. We'll leave tonight."

Tenten was hurt. How could Neji do this to her? Wasn't she good enough for him? Didn't he love her? Why did he do this?

She felt so mad, and yet, she couldn't, for the sake of her baby. All she could do was cry.

She felt so helpless, and no one knew about her situation.

She stood up and left, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She couldn't do anything now. Neji was going to leave her tonight. He was going to leave her for another woman. It hurts so much.

She slowly went back to the Hyuuga Manor. The last thing she wanted to do was remember the earlier events.

She went into their room. There was a picture of them at their wedding. She smiled slightly.

Maybe he wasn't really leaving her. He might have meant something else.

But then what if he did mean what she heard?

Later that night…

Neji came out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed. Tenten was already next to him.

"Good night, Neji," she said softly, wrapping the blanket around them.

"Good night," he replied before closing his eyes.

"I love you," Tenten almost whimpered. She listened attentively for a reply, but nothing came.

She sat up and looked at him. He was asleep.

A tear traveled down her face.

In the middle of the night, Tenten opened her eyes and tried to find a source of warmth next to her.

"Neji…"

But nothing was there.

She turned on the lights and found no one next to her. She got up quickly and opened the closet.

Some of Neji's clothes were gone.

Tenten started trembling. No…

She checked the whole Hyuuga Manor. She checked the bathrooms, kitchen, living room, dining hall, and even some of the other Hyuuga bedrooms, but Neji was nowhere to be found.

He did leave her. He did. He cheated on her. And maybe…he never really loved her…

Now, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her eyes.

It was raining heavily. The wind was so strong that it was able to make a tree fall down.

Everyone stayed inside their homes. They were warm and cozy together…with their family…

Family…

That was all that Tenten ever wanted…a family of her own.

She walked under the rain, shivering in the cold, and her night gown certainly wasn't helping. Why not just stay in the Hyuuga Manor, you ask? She didn't even belong there anymore.

She was still crying and trembling. Where would she go now? Who will even take in a pregnant woman?

She felt her stomach grumble. She suddenly had a strong desire to eat onigiri. But she had no money to buy any. What could she do?

She gingerly rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry, Baby, but I can't give you any food now."

Thinking about the welfare of her baby only made her cry harder.

Her stomach growled some more. "I'm really sorry, Baby, but I can't give you any onigiri."

She fell to knees. "Please, Baby, I'm sorry! Neji…your daddy…he's gone…"

After that last sentence, she fainted.

TBC

Good? Bad? Please review.


End file.
